New Saints
by La Mademioselle Rose Rouge
Summary: Fic Yaoi Lemon H AU.Milo pede ajuda a peixes para sair com Camus. Porém um deslize faz com que coisas que não deveriam acontecer aconteçam...
1. 01 File Mu, Erotas Mu

Kalispera!!  
Ti kaneis?  
Essa é minha primeira fic em um site. Eu nunca sei como nomear minhas fics, então o nome não importa, mas acho que "New Saints" passou mais ou menos o que eu queria que passasse. Bom, já aviso que **essa fic é yaoooi, leeemon, hentaaai, au,** pirada, chata e sem graça como a dona.  
Mas agradeceria muitissíssimo se vocês _lessem_ e enviassem _reviews_ - Se não for pedir muito, claro /o/  
Ah, cada capítulo vou tentar nomear com uma língua diferente (se meu conhecimento permitir).  
Esse primeiro é grego, em homenagem ao Milo, que é o primeiro a aparecer em cena!  
"File Mu, Erotas Mu" significa "Meu amigo, Meu amor"...  
Sem graça, né? xp Bom, eu avisei. Espero que eu me solte mais no lemon... Nunca fiz um/o/  
PS: Tive que repostar a fic, porque eu ratiei errado aqui, delataram e deletaram /o/  
Signooooom +some+

* * *

**Cap. 01 – _File Mu, Erotas Mu_… **

Milo entrava sorrateiramente pela 11ª casa zodiacal. Sabia que Camus estaria ali. Parou frente à porta. Seus músculos ardiam de excitação. Abriu delicadamente a porta, evitando qualquer ruído. Estava escuro lá dentro, o que provava que o francês já dormia. Passou sorrateiramente pela sala, apenas iluminada pela lua lá fora. Uma grande e iluminada lua cheia. Entrou no quarto do aquariano, vendo seu corpo subir e descer, acompanhando a respiração do mesmo. Se aproximou mais, a ponto de estarem face a face... Queria beijar o francês... Queria dormir com ele... Queria...

PIPIPIPIPIPI

- _YÁ ÓNOMA TU THÉE_(0)!!! – esbravejou tacando o despertador longe. – Pô, logo agora que eu ia beijar o Camus, porcariaaaa!!! – enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro com força.

Era sempre assim, a mesma coisa toda manhã.

Levantou, tomou banho emburrado, se vestiu o mais relaxadamente possível e foi para a cozinha. Lá pegou uma barrinha de cereal porcaria e começou a comer com má vontade. Esse negócio de ser saudável não era com ele. Pegou o controle da mesa e ligou a tv.

"Ei você! É, você mesmo! Você está cansado de ser chutado por aquele que ama? Peça para os astros ajudarem voc.."

Desligou. E quase tacou o controle longe. Só não o fez porque a outra mão pensou mais rápido e foi uma meia barrinha que voou pela sala. Até parece que os astros iam ajudá-lo a derreter um cubo de gelo como Camus.

- Mas nem que eu mandasse o Camus pro sol derretia o gelo dele! Porcaria de tv burra... – suspirou, recolhendo os restos de barrinha do chão. - Mas peraí... – levantou. - Pensando bem, eles tão certos! Vou pedir ajuda à 12ª casa zodiacal! – afinal, Peixes sempre tivera um bom conselho a lhe dar.

Começou a se animar a tal ponto com a idéia que até decidiu colocar uma roupa mais apresentável. Aliás, desde que 'ela' se mudara pra lá, nunca mais vira os cavaleiros andarem desleixadamente só de cueca nem se quer em suas próprias casas. Vestiu uma calça justa preta, uma camiseta escarlate com detalhes em branco e preto. Prendeu os cabelos num meio rabo de cavalo alto e colocou um tênis. Podia cair na night assim, e sabia disso.

Saiu de casa apressadamente, passando pela 9ª e 10ª casa correndo, quase não reparando no cumprimento do espanhol que varria a casa de Capricórnio enquanto cantava algo como "_Aiaiaiai... Aiai mi amor... Ai mi morena de mi corazon..._"(1). Parecia já ter ouvido aquilo em algum filme do Banderas qualquer, mas resolveu ignorar. Lançou-lhe um '_Kalimera_!'(2) e um aceno de mão rápido e foi-se embora.

Olhou pra dentro da 11ª casa, mas pelo visto, o aquariano devia estar ausente. Seguiu mais que depressa para a casa de peixes, lar da mais nova moradora do santuário.

-+-+-+-+

Tempos atrás rolava um boato de que Afrodite estava treinando uma amazona em sua casa, e que ela levava jeito pra coisa, evoluindo rapidamente. Mas foi surpresa geral quando a notícia se oficializou e o pisciniano passou a casa pras mãos da jovem e foi morar na 4ª casa zodiacal. Uma notícia que não agradou nem à riquinha e mimada reencarnação de Atena; nem ao Saga, que, como Mestre do Santuário, deveria ensinar todas as regras à garota; e muito menos ao próprio Máscara da Morte, morador e dono da 4ª casa zodiacal.

-_Cazzo dio_(3), Afrodite, como vai fazendo as coisas assim?? _Ché scopata_!(3) HAE!$& - bradou num tom que até os brasileiros mais entretidos no carnaval carioca puderam ouvir.  
É claro que isso só ocorreu na 1ª semana. Afrodite, mais do que ninguém, sabe como acalmar um italiano infernal sem ser levado para o inferno.

Resumindo: Afrodite simplesmente acordou um dia e disse: "Vou morar com o Carlo.". E assim o fez.  
Os cavaleiros tiveram receio de ter uma mulher entre os guerreiros das 12 casas, por machismo e vergonha. Ela morava na última casa! E se, por descuido, acabasse vendo o que não devia? Sabe como é... homens, quando moram com outros homens, às vezes são mal-educados, briguentos, esquecem de baixar a tampa do vaso, esquecem de vestir camisa... No caso do Milo, esquece de vestir a roupa toda.

Mas esse medo de todos passou logo depois da primeira reunião geral feita no santuário. A começar, a amazona aparecera sem máscara à reunião e todos que a viam imploravam por desculpas. Sua expressão inexpressiva deixava os cavaleiros ainda mais apreensivos. Assim que a reunião começou, Saga pediu que Afrodite se levantasse junto à amazona e a apresentasse.

- Hnf... – fungou. - Essa é Venus Velacquéz, minha ex-aprendiz e agora, dona da armadura e da casa de peixes. Preciso falar mais? – Se deparou com a cara séria e desgostosa de Saga e continuou. – Ehm, ok, vamos ver... Ah, _darling_, há algo que gostaria de dizer?

- Há sim senhor, mestre. – disse impassível.

- Pois diga... – e cutucou-a de leve, cochichando. – "e diga mais alguma coisa, antes que o Saga tenha um pití. Vou me sentar ali." – e saiu.

- Muito bem. Vi que muitos dos cavaleiros me pediram desculpas por me verem sem máscara, mas não se preocupem. Ao aceitar me tornar cavaleira de peixes, deixei de ser amazona, não preciso mais da máscara desde então. Mestre Afrodite me treinou e a armadura aceitou-me como guerreira. – ajoelhou-se em frente à Saga e Saori, numa grande reverência. – Peço que me aceitem assim como a armadura, e que me tenham como uma amiga. – Levantou.

Os rostos de Saga e Saori estavam impagáveis. Nenhum cavaleiro jamais fez menção de pedir permissão para ser cavaleiro das 12 casas. Nem mesmo o educadíssimo Camus. E se a armadura a aceitou, foi por algum motivo, e sendo assim, não poderiam dizer não.

Venus agora era oficializada perante Atena e seus guerreiros, a 12ª cavaleira.

-+-+-+-+

Milo, chegando à casa que cheirava a rosas vermelhas – talvez por influência de Afrodite – notou um certo chiado, mas mesmo assim, adentrou à casa da garota sem bater. Tinham se tornado bons amigos, assim como a maioria dos cavaleiros. A menina muitas vezes fazia o papel de mãe dos cavaleiros que ali moravam, outras de irmã, outras de melhor amiga, outras de mulher. E isso deixava uma Saori Kido fervendo de raiva e inveja.

O escorpiniano foi entrando na casa folgadamente, pelos caminhos já conhecidos e chamando pela cavaleira. Ao entrar no quarto, percebera que o chiado vinha do banheiro, provavelmente a garota estava banhando-se. Mais que depressa, Milo fez aquela cara de malícia e deu mais uns dois passos em direção à porta. Pelo visto, a menina ainda não o notara e mais! Estava cantando, o que indicava que provavelmente ela estava totalmente distraída. Deu mais um passo à frente. Afinal, uma amazona não devia ser de se jogar fora! Ao dar mais um passo, estava quase com a cara na porta entreaberta, quando de repente sentiu algo estranhamente viscoso se emaranhar em suas pernas e em um segundo, Milo estava erguido de ponta cabeça por ela.

- Aaargh!! Venuuus!!! Milady, me ajudee!!! AAaarghh!! Tira essa coisa nojenta do meu pééé! Faz esse projeto de papa-mosca me soltaaar!! – gritava enquanto era carregado pra dentro do banheiro pelo que parecia ser um cipó de planta bem maior que o normal.

- Ah, olá Milo. – disse de costas fechando o chuveiro e vendo quem chegara. - Como estava no banho, ordenei à _Melody_ que zelasse por mim. Mas confesso que não esperava que você viesse à minha casa só pra me espiar.

- '_Melody'_!? – Falou com sarcasmo. – Essa _joça_ tem nome??

- Essa _joça_ não irá te soltar até que eu ordene... E se irritá-la demais, ela pode se rebelar ao meu comando e te deixar mais um bom tempo de cabeça pra _baixo_♫. – ao cantar essa última palavra, 'Melody' chacoalhou um pobre Milo já tonto de tanto sangue na cabeça.

- _Entaxei! Entaxei_!(4) – implorou Milo. – Desculpa _Melody_, agora ME SOLTA!

- Agora mesmo, _petit_ ♫ - um som doce preencheu o ar. Milo se sentiu tranqüilo e leve como nunca em sua vida. A planta levou-o até o chão bem devagar e se soltou de sua perna levemente para voltar para onde quer que o resto dela estivesse. – E então, estava me dizendo porque veio... – disse vestida sob a toalha, que Milo nem soube como fora parar no corpo dela. Seus úmidos cabelos cacheados e róseo-rubros caiam por sobre a toalha de maneira sensual. E ainda havia aquele cheiro de rosas.

- Eh... sim, é verdade... – disse, voltando a si ao pensar no motivo que o levara até a casa da amiga. – Venus, quero que me ajude a... você sabe... quebrar o gelo com uma pessoa... E quando digo quebrar o gelo, é mais literal do que metafórico.

- Hm... Quer que eu te ajude a conquistar o Camus...

- _Oxi, Oxi_!(5) Eu não disse isso!! – cortou rapidamente, sentindo suas faces corarem mais que os cabelos da pequena garota à sua frente. – Quero apenas que...

- Milo... Se quer que eu te ajude, tem que me dizer a verdade. – disse impassível e nessa hora, apesar dos cachos que mais pareciam de Milo, algumas vezes ela era a personificação do humor de Camus.

- ...

- _Hăojíle!_(6) Agora, vamos ao plano... Você vai aproveitar essa roupitcha e vai lá embaixo e chamar o Camus pra jantar. Depois...

- Calma, calma, péra lá... QUEM DISSE que o senhor "eu sou anti-social" vai aceitar jantar comigo pra começo de conversa?

- Hm... Agora você falou uma coisa certa... – respondeu franzindo o cenho e indo pra trás de um biombo se trocar. – Não sabe de nada que amoleceria o Camus?

- Se eu soubesse não teria subido até aqui! Bah... Sei lá, viu. Aquele homem é impossível... A última vez que o chamei pra sair comigo ele começou a soltar aqueles palavrões em francês que eu não entendo e nem faço questão de entender... Foi de _merde _pra cima...

- Aonde você disse que ia levá-lo? – disse, enquanto jogava a toalha azul clara por sobre o biombo.

- Na _Cats_(7). – disse com a inocência de uma criança de três anos.

- Ah, claro... Milo, devo bater-lhe agora ou depois? – respondeu ríspida, olhando pela lateral do biombo a cara do grego, já que sua altura não a permitia olhar por cima deste.

- Mas o que foi de errado? Eu, Deba, Aioria, Shura, Máscara e até o Dite e o Shaka às vezes vamos lá para nos divertirmos!

- Você _acha_ que o Camus é o tipo de cara que iria numa balada gls? Aliás, você acha que o Camus curte uma balada?

- Acha que escolhi o lugar errado? – disse tristemente, sentando-se na cama de lençóis brancos da menina.

- Se eu acho?... Eu tenho certeza... – saiu descalça de detrás do biombo, vestindo agora um vestido levemente rodado e rubro, com a cintura fina e justo ao corpo em cima. O vestido lhe deixava com um jeito jovial, mas ainda assim ciganamente sedutor. – Olha, Mi _darling_, eu acho que o Camus aceitaria mais fácil, se você o convidasse pra ir, tipo assim, num restaurante... num museu... ou ao cinema...

- Bah, mas mesmo assim, acho que ele não aceitaria...

- É, ainda não tivemos uma idéia que prestasse...

- Vou chegar lá e ele vai ficar falando aquele monte de tralha em francês e eu vou sair de lá com a cara no chão... – disse cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Milo! É isso! – a menina apoiou os braços nos ombros do rapaz.

- Isso o que?

- Você não só vai chamar o _Kamyu_ pra jantar, como vai convidá-lo em _français_(8).

- Você pirou menina?? Eu sou grego.. Não sei uma palavra de francês... A não ser '_merde_'.

- Eu podia te ensinar a...

- Não, corta essa. Eu não vou aprender francês em 24hs.

- Eu sei que não, quer me escutar?? – o grego olhou pra cima emburrado e cruzou os braços. – Obrigada. Não vou te dar um curso de francês. Vou apenas fazer você aprender algumas frases. Só pra impressionar... – piscou sorrindo.

- E você acha que isso dará certo? – olhou torto.

- Eu acho. Não... Tenho certeza! Você vai lá agora falar com o _Kamyu_... – se ergueu, arrancando um fio ruivo de cabelo.

- Ah, claro. E eu vou desatar a falar francês com ele como, filha?

- Simples... Eu vou! – pegou o fio arrancado e amarrou no bolso da calça escura de Milo, sem ligar pra cara de descrença do mesmo. – Agora vá até lá. E depois desça à 3ª casa e manda o Kanon vir aqui. Vamos tratar do seu jantar.

- Mas eu nem sei se ele vai aceitar!

- Ele vai sim. – disse confiante. – Depois te mando mais umas frases clichê antes de vocês saírem, junto com a conta dos meus serviços. – piscou sorrindo.

- Se você me fizer pagar mico, ô trapezista de circo de pulgas, eu te mato. – disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta.

- _Anata no tame ni utatteimasu_(9), Milo... – disse ao ver o grego saindo pela porta.

-+-+-+-+

- Cara, quantas línguas essa nanica fala?! - Gritou Milo já lá fora, sem poder ver a garota sentar na cama, unir os dedos e começar a cantar bem baixinho.

- Bah, eu vou é pra minha casa... Venus é uma boa amiga, mas pira às vezes, tadinha... – disse um Milo descrente, ao passar pelo portal da casa de Aquário. Chegou perto da porta de Camus e quase bateu, mas se conteve. – "Ele vai é curtir muito com a minha cara" – pensou. E quando ia saindo, a porta se abriu.

- Milo, queria falar comigo? – o olhar gélido do francês cortou a voz do grego. Por que ele tinha que ser tão... Frio?

- Anh... Como você sabe? – disfarçou.

- Senti seu cosmo próximo da minha porta e decidi abrí-la. Algum problema, _mon ami_(10)?

- Não, nenhum, é que... – de repente, ouviu uma canção quase inaudível encher seu peito de confiança. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia ter controle de seu corpo. Era como se tivesse tomado _aquele_ porre, mas muito mais gostoso.

- É que..? – repetiu o francês, se apoiando na porta sensualmente, mas ainda sério.

- "É que eu acho que fui rude te convidando pra ir à boate noutro dia, e queria me desculpar..." – As palavras saiam de sua boca, mas não era ele quem falava. Mas o que diabos... Claro… Era Venus.

- Esquece isso, Milo. – disse sério fazendo menção de fechar a porta.

- "_Français..._" – disse, vendo que Camus desistira de fechar a porta na cara dele. - _Est-ce que vous voulez dîner avec moi_(11)?" – proferiu e nem acreditou na cara de surpresa que o aquariano fez.

- O... o que disse, Milo? – a cara de Camus chegava a ser cômica. Era possível ver que conseguira arrepiá-lo com aquela frase só de ver seus braços desnudos.

- "_Est... Est-ce que vous voulez... dîner avec... moi?_" – repetiu e viu Camus arrepiar-se mais uma vez.

- Quem te ensinou isso, Milo?

- "Eu aprendi só pra poder te convidar. Ah, vai! Eu venho aqui, aprendo francês e você nem responde ao meu convite?" – disse fazendo biquinho. Pelo visto, o plano de Venus dava tão certo quanto os de Afrodite. Eram unha e carne.

- _Très bien_(12), Milo... À qual restaurante vamos? – disse desviando o olhar, com um visível rubor nas faces pálidas.

- "Isso é um sim?"

- _Oui_.

- "Vamos ao '_Jerome Serres_(13)', perto do centro velho de Atenas City. Pode ser?" – Milo quase saltava de felicidade. Ainda bem que estava paralisado.

- Hm... Boa escolha. Nos encontramos às oito, na porta da sua casa.

- "_Entaxei_! Oito horas, na oitava casa! See you later, Mon ami!" – disse saindo da casa de Aquário, e descendo para a de Gêmeos falar com Kanon, como Venus pediu. Faria qualquer coisa pela menina depois do presente que lhe dera.

-+-+-+-+

- _Geia sa_(14)...?

- Kanon?

- Não. A vó. Bateu em que casa, Milo?

- Ta estressado, é?

- Você me acordou.

- Não tive culpa. Venus pediu pra você ir lá na casa de Peixes. E disse que era urgente. – mentiu.

- Hn... Ela não disse o que era?... – encarou Milo, mal humorado. Ser um dos melhores amigos da pisciniana às vezes incomodava. - Que sorriso besta é esse?

- Se troca aí que eu te espero. Tenho certeza que se eu for embora agora você vai deixar a coitada esperando. – disse empurrando o geminiano pra dentro. – E vê se bota uma roupa bonita, não os trapos dos treinos.

Minutos depois, um Kanon emburrado, vestindo um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta justa branca de mangas longas azuis com detalhes em preto e azul escuro passou praguejando em grego pela porta.

- Uuh, tá gatão, hein! Agora vam'bora que eu tenho que me preparar pra hoje à noite. – disse guiando o outro grego pela escadaria rumo à casa de câncer.

- Cale a boca. Não estou de bom humor.

Subiram as infinitas escadas, vendo cenas no mínimo estranhas, como rosas na casa de câncer (tá, essa não era mais estranha há um bom tempo) e Shaka e Mu conversando animadamente na porta da casa do loiro sobre banalidades enquanto tomavam chá com bolachas quase encostados um no outro. Logo, Miro chegava à casa de Escorpião, mas para Kanon ainda faltavam quatro desempolgantes lances de escada pela frente.

Enquanto passava pela casa de Sagitário, Kanon viu mais uma cena estranha. Shura varria a casa do vizinho, cantando e dançando com a vassoura em intervalos regulares. O espanhol realmente não batia muito bem da cabeça. Já o vira várias vezes na casa de Aioros, mas dificilmente via Aioros na casa de Capricórnio. O pensamento que se seguiu foi tão estranho que resolveu apressar os passos, passando o mais rápido que podia pelas duas casas. Só se acalmou quando viu a entrada da casa de Aquário à sua frente. Camus devia estar lendo algum livro pra variar, e não 'encheria o saco' de Kanon com perguntas como por que está indo ao topo do santuário.

Mas Camus não estava lendo, e estava sim encostado no pilar de saída de seu templo de braços cruzados. Olhava Kanon com um olhar gélido, típico do francês.

- Kanon.

- Diga logo, Camus. Estou com pressa. – respondeu, tentando cortar a conversa.

- Vai passar pela casa de Peixes?

-+-+-+

Venus terminava de secar seus cachos e os prendia com um laço de fita, contente pelo seu plano ter dado certo. Passava um brilho leve e purpurinado nos lábios quando ouviu batidas na porta. Soou uma melodia e esta se abriu.

- ♫.

- Venus...

- Ah, entre, _mein freund_ (15)!

- …

- … Kanon?

- Falou com o Camus hoje?

- Hm... não, por quê?

- Ele te mandou um recado.

- Ah, é? Qual?

- Disse que da próxima vez que você der uma de professora de francês, haverá uma 'Venus de Milo'(16) de gelo na entrada da casa de Peixes.

- Wooohohohoh, então ele gostou do meu presente!

- O que você aprontou, hein Venus? Vai acabar levando uma aurora na cabeça.

- Como você é bobinho.. – falou. – Se Camus tivesse realmente ficado bravo, ele não avisaria antes. Ele simplesmente faria. Agora venha, vou lhe contar o que faremos hoje.

* * *

**(0)** Yá ónoma tu Thée! **(Grego)** – Pelo amor de Deus! 

**(1)** "_Aiaiaiai.. Aiai mi amor... Ai mi morena de mi corazon..._" **(Mus)** – Cancion Del Mariachi, tema do filme "A Balada do Pistoleiro", cantada por Antonio Banderas.

**(2)** Kalimera **(Grego)** – Bom dia.

**(3) **Cazzo dio / Ché scopata! **(Italiano)** – não vou traduzir porque é palavrão u.u.

**(4)** Entaxei **(Grego)** – ok.

**(5)** Oxi **(Grego)** – Não.

**(6)** Hăojíle **(Chinês)** – Ótimo.

**(7)** "Cats" **(Cwb)** – Cats é um bar gls de Curitiba. Não tive criatividade e coloquei esse mesmo apesar de não morar mais lá.

**(8)** Français **(Francês)** – Francês.

**(9)** Anata no tame ni utatteimasu **(Japonês)** – Estarei cantando por você.

**(10)** Mon ami **(Francês)** – Meu amigo.

**(11)** Est-ce que vous voulez dîner avec moi? **(Francês)** – Você gostaria de jantar comigo?

**(12)** Très bien **(Francês)** – Muito bem.

**(13)** "Jerome Serres" **(Atenas)** – Esse restaurante existe. É um restaurante francês perto da Acópole, Filopapou e Astreroskopio, no lado clássico de Atenas.

**(14)** Geia sa **(Grego)** – Olá.

**(15)** Mein freund **(Alemão)** – Meu amigo.

**(16)** "Venus de Milo" **(Art)** – Obra grega. A estátua representa a deusa Afrodite/Venus, e não tem os dois braços. Atualmente está no Museu do Louvre (França). Quis fazer uma tiradinha com Venus/Milo/França/Camus...


	2. 02 Le Dîner

Bonsoir!!  
Comment ça va?

Tá aí o segundo capítulo... Achei que nunca ía terminá-lo xx Até porque, deu um monte de problemas com a outra mas... Acho que deu ;; Mas eu perdi todos os meus antigos reviews na repostageeem ;; Sacanagem, meu.

O nome desse capítulo está em francês, em homenagem ao Kamyu, e significa "O Jantar". Boa leitura!

Ah, mas antes! Eu não sei se estou escrevendo corretamente as línguas! Aprendi muitas coisas com o tempo, mas não lembro como escrever algumas delas c-c Se alguém achar algo errado, review me e eu edito!!

Pardooooon +some+

* * *

**Cap. 02 – _Le Dîner_**

Milo olhava mais uma vez sua imagem no espelho. Virou-se um pouco para ver o relógio. 19:21h. Caramba, quanto mais ia ter de esperar até o aquariano chegar? Isso já estava virando uma tortura.  
Desde que chegara na casa de Escorpião depois de chamar Kanon, Milo não sossegara um minuto sequer. A ansiosidade tomara conta de seu ser.  
Entrou em casa, correu pro guarda-roupa e ficou no mínimo uma hora pra escolher o que vestiria. Depois, foi até a cozinha almoçar, sem nem mesmo estar com um pingo de fome. Terminando, começou a correr pela casa pra fazer a comida descer. Depois tirou as roupas e foi tomar um banho. Só pra encher a banheira, já levou 1 hora, mais o banho... Acho que no total, levara umas 3 horas.  
Chegou ao quarto de toalhas e cabelos úmidos e olhou a roupa. Não queria mais vesti-la. Guardou-a desleixadamente no armário, e pôs-se a escolher outra. Um bom tempo depois, decidira-se por uma camisa negra de mangas longas e uma calça justa. Simples, mas requintado. No pescoço uma corrente delicada de prata, nada extravagante para Camus não chiar.  
Sem ter nada pra fazer, decidiu que secaria seus cabelos na base no secador. Tinha muito tempo ainda a esperar.  
Terminando, frisou alguns cachos com espuma e pronto. Vestiu-se. Passou o perfume mais gostoso que achava que tinha. Escovou os dentes com uma pasta ardida que nunca usava. Estava pronto. E isso mais de meia hora antes do combinado.  
- Diabos... Que vou ficar fazendo até oito horas?

TOCTOC.

O barulho na porta acendeu o ânimo do escorpiano. Já seria Camus?  
- Você?  
- Desculpa, mas ainda não é o príncipe encantado. – sorriu a garota na porta. – Vim ver se você não ia estragar o meu plano! – mostrou a língua marota. – Dê um giro aí.

- Viu, não vou estragar _seus_ planos. – disse amargamente, dando um giro sobre o lugar onde estava.

- É, parece que não mesmo. – sorriu, vendo o outro olhar-lhe estranhamente.

- Vai sair?  
- Vou sim. Vamos.  
- _Vamos_?  
- Vim trazer-lhe algumas coisas pra decorar. Nada muito difícil. – estendeu-lhe um papel na mão. – Agora vou descendo.

- Ok.

- E Milo! Fica susse! Vai dar tudo certo! – disse, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Milo ficou encarando a porta por um bom tempo sem entender nada, depois abriu o bilhete da menina.

"_Sua limusine aguarda o senhor e vosso convidado às 20:15h em frente ao santuário. Não se atrase muito."  
_- Que medo...

-+-+-+-+

Na casa de aquário tudo corria tranquilamente. Camus olhou no relógio. 19:50h. Já podia se encaminhar para a casa de Escorpião. Se fosse devagar, chegaria à casa de Milo no horário marcado. Pegou o casaco no cabideiro próximo à porta e segurou-o sobre os ombros. A outra mão, postava-se no bolso.

-+-+-+-+

- _Bonsoir_! (0)

- Achei que não vinha mais. Marcamos 19:30!

- Desculpa. Tive que fazer uma coisa antes. –disse entrando no carro. – Está tudo certo?

- _Nai_. (1)

- O microfone?

- _Nai_.

- As reservas?

- _Nai_.

- A música?

- TUDO CERTO. Droga.

- _Entaxei, entaxei_... Não precisava falar assim.

- Espero que eles não demorem muito.

-+-+-+-+

- Milo?

- _Bonsoir_, Camus. – disse, num falso sotaque francês.  
- _Bonsoir_. Estou atrasado? – comentou, vendo que o grego estava na porta já o esperando.

- Não, eu que estou adiantado. Imaginei que você chegaria aqui 20h em ponto, então fiquei te esperando. – sorriu com _aquele_ seu sorriso. - Vamos?

- C-claro. – gaguejou de leve o francês. Nunca vira Milo tão belo. Se é que Milo alguma vez não o estivesse.

Caminharam trocando poucas palavras até a entrada do santuário. Felizmente, não encontraram viva alma pelo caminho, e isso alegrou tanto a Milo quanto Camus. Ao chegar na porta do santuário, Milo e Camus estatelaram ao ver a grande e luxuosa limusine de Saori parada frente ao portal. Foi então que Milo se lembrou do bilhete que Venus o dera sobre a limusine. Ardilooosa...

- Venha Camus. – disse estendendo-lhe a mão. – Saori estava boazinha hoje, me emprestou o carro dela.

- O que você ficou devendo pra ela te emprestar o carro?  
- Nada. Na verdade também estranhei isso. Vamos, não devemos desperdiçar essa deixa da marvada! – Camus riu. Quase nunca Milo o via sorrindo, que dirá rindo. Camus deu a mão a Milo e eles entraram na limusine, fechando a porta em seguida.

- "Boa noite, senhores. Restaurante Jerome Serres?" – soou uma voz pelo rádio dentro do carro.

- Certamente, meu chapa. Como... combinamos. – se havia uma coisa que Milo sabia fazer bem era encenar. Estava tão surpreso com o que acontecia quanto Camus.

- "Sim senhor." – e o carro arrancou.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro parou de leve. Sinal de que já chegavam ao restaurante. O driver do restaurante abriu a porta para os dois. Milo e Camus saíram e o grego sorriu de leve ao ver a cara de espanto do outro. Estava adorando tudo isso.  
- Bonsoir, messieurs... – a atendente sorriu. – Messieur Milo e messieur Camus, correto? – essa surpresa nem Milo conseguiu disfarçar. – Seu motorista nos avisou que estavam chegando. Poulet, por favor, acompanhe-nos até a mesa 19. – disse e um rapazote bem apresentável apareceu na porta e os guiou até uma das mesas do restaurante.  
A localização da mesa parecia ser a melhor do lugar. Ficava próxima à janela, por onde passava uma leve brisa e por onde eles podiam ver o jardim do restaurante propositalmente montado para parecer ao máximo um jardim francês.  
- Milo, tenho de reconhecer. Você se superou hoje. – comentou Camus com um olhar doce, diferente de como ele costumava ser.

- Obrigado. – disse o escorpiniano orgulhoso.

- Pardon, messieurs... – o próprio Poulet colocava à mesa um par de cardápios.

- O que vai pedir, Milo? – disse Camus, olhando o variado cardápio e imaginando o preço de cada coisa ali.

- Camus, hoje você é quem manda. – finalizou, fechando o cardápio.

- Hm... ok. _J'aimerais un riz pilaf et une salade niçoise_.(2)  
- _Três bien_(3)... E o senhor?  
- _J'aimerais le même_(4). – aquelas frases simples escritas no bilhete eram uma maravilha. Funcionavam tããão bem com Camus.

- Certo... O que desejam beber?  
- Sua vez, Milo... Afinal, você quem conhece de bebidas. Não é? – sorriu cinicamente, fazendo com que Milo montasse um bico emburrado.  
- Hm... – mirou o cardápio de vinhos por alguns instantes. - Um _Muscadet_(5)... – pediu.  
- Uma ótima pedida, messieur. Com licença. – recolheu os cardápios e saiu.  
- É. Joguei verde e acabei acertando. Foi um bom pedido Milo. Esta noite está sendo bem agradável. – disse Camus, fitando Milo até onde podia vê-lo. Milo enrubesceu e desviou rapidamente o olhar. "O que ele quis dizer com esse... 'agradável' e esse olhar estranho..?... Eu hein.", pesou.

O jantar transcorreu perfeitamente, e o grego até conseguiu tirar algumas conversas do francês. Falaram sobre esportes, livros, filmes e até chegaram a combinar um cinema para um outro dia.

Terminado o jantar, era hora de pedir a conta. Milo chamou o garçom e pediu. Poulet pediu que o acompanhasse ao caixa e Camus fez menção de se levantar.  
- Eu já volto. – disse Milo, segurando levemente Camus em sua cadeira. – Eu convidei, hoje é por minha conta. – piscou e saiu com o rapaz, deixando um Camus mais que atônito na mesa.

-+-+-+-+

- Messieur Milo?

- Sim? – respondeu desembolsando a carteira.  
- Tiveram uma noite agradável?  
- Certamente que sim, francês. – sorriu.

- Uma senhorita esteve aqui mais cedo e deixou paga a conta dos dois. Pediu que não os interrompêssemos.

Milo não acreditava. Pra quê aquilo, ele podia muito bem ter pago.

- Ela deixou um recado para o senhor. – disse entregando o bilhete dobrado ao cliente.

- Obrigado. – leu o bilhete e o jogou no lixo perto do balcão. – _Bonsoir, complimentez le chef de ma part_(5).

- Assim o farei, messieur.

Milo caminhou até a mesa e esperou Camus se levantar. A noite estava acabando, mas queria que o momento durasse pra sempre. Ao chegar à porta, lá estava a limusine à sua espera. O grego esperou Camus entrar no carro, olhou as estrelas e fechou a porta.

- "Tiveram uma boa noite, senhores?" – a voz do rádio soou dentro do carro. Havia um vitrô preto que dividia o motorista dos passageiros. Só se era possível falar-se através do rádio.

- S...

- Tivemos, sim. Foi uma grande noite. – Camus cortou Milo.

- "Dentro do frigobar tem uma oferta da casa pra vocês. Espero que aprovem." – desligou o rádio.

Os dois se entreolharam curiosos, e abriram o frigobar. Dentro havia duas sobremesas que pareciam ser um tipo de _flan_ com morangos ao lado de uma champagne e duas taças. Olharam-se mais uma vez. Quantas surpresas mais teriam nessa noite? Degustaram a sobremesa. O doce do _flan_ combinava perfeitamente com o azedinho dos morangos bem vermelhos. Milo esticou-se pra frente, no sentido do outro, e este ficou olhando-o. O grego então deu um sorriso maroto ao ver a cara de Camus e avançou para pegar um morango da sobremesa dele.  
- Hei! Esse morango era meu!

- Era nada. Ele tava pedindo pra eu come-lo. Olha lá, controla aquele vermelhinho ali, se não como ele também. – Milo apontava um morango qualquer, mas olhava fixamente nos lábios do francês. Tão fixamente que mal viu o aquariano roubar-lhe um morango.

- Hei! Que palhaçada é essa, _messieur_? – disse, rindo-se.

- Agora estamos quites! – Camus piscou e riu, mais uma vez naquela noite.

Terminadas as sobremesas, abriram o champagne rosado e encheram as duas taças. Iam tomando devagar e conversando, sem fazer com que aquilo parecesse realmente um fim de noite.

Mas, mesmo assim, Milo se entristecia quando pensava que estavam chegando ao santuário (apesar de estar demorando um pouco mais que a ida para o restaurante). Mas pensando bem, eles haviam combinado um cinema, não é? E, como essa noite dera certo, provavelmente, ele e Camus iam sair mais vezes a partir de agora. Mas queria que essa noite lhe ficasse na memória. Olhou mais uma vez através dos vidros fume do carro com a taça na mão.  
- Camus... – olhou com os olhos brilhantes. – Vamos dar uma andada antes de voltar ao santuário? Ta uma brisa gostosa lá fora. Vai nos fazer bem depois de misturar vinho com champagne...

- É uma boa idéia. – deu leves batidinhas no vitrô.

- "Pois não?" – retrucou a 'voz desconhecida'.

- Pode nos deixar por aqui? Vamos andar um pouquinho! A brisa lá fora parece ótima. –retrucou o francês. A voz demorou-se um pouco a responder.

- "Claro, senhores. Vou estacionar." – e desligou.

Enfim, o escorpiano teria o que queria: mais tempo ao lado de Camus. Assim que o carro parou e o som da trava eletrônica da porta se abrindo foi ouvido, Milo virou o resto do líquido que ainda havia em seu copo e os dois saíram do carro. Logo em seguida, a limusine saiu rumo à casa de Saori.

- E aí, Camus. – começou andando. – Gostou da noite?

- Gostei sim. Você fez com que fosse tudo perfeito. Por um momento, me senti a Saori Kido.

- Hauhauhau.. E isso é bom ou ruim?

- É bom ser bajulado. Mas acharia que era tudo armação se acabasse assim.

- Como assim? – disse achando o comentário estranho.

- Foi tudo exatamente como se eu fizesse. Acho que o que estamos fazendo agora foi a coisa mais Milo que fizemos a noite toda. – riu.

- Está desconfiando das minhas capacidades, é?  
- _Non_. Só estranhei um pouco. Quando vamos sair de novo?

- Gostooou de sair sem pagar, hein francês?

- Não é isso e você sabe. – fitou-o sério. – Não precisamos ir à um restaurante ou coisa assim. Só sair.

- Hm... Quando você quiser. Você sabe que eu estou sempre livre pra você.

-+-+-+-+

- Você se saiu um gentleman hoje, hein! – disse, arrumando o carro e tirando os copos, a garrafa de champagne e os potinhos das sobremesas.

- Fazia parte do combinado. Não podia estragar o plano. – replicou ajudando.

- Parece que está bom. E aí, rola uma carona?

- Você ta começando a folgar.

- Ah, vai! Sua casa ainda é a terceira. Eu tenho muitos lances de escada a mais. E ta tarde, tava querendo esperar os dois chegarem pra ir lá encher o Milo, mas to com preguiça...  
- Ta bem, mas você vai ter que dar as chaves pra Saori.  
- E você, vai ficar fazendo o que aqui enquanto isso?  
- Vou separar o segundo capacete e... – pegou a garrafa de champagne da mão dela. - ...beber um pouco de champagne! Deixaram quase metade da garrafa. Que desperdício.

- Não beba demais. Você vai dirigir.  
- Não demore muito que eu não bebo.

- Ta, ta. Vou lá correndo. – saiu. Pouco depois, ela voltava correndo sob o vestido rodado preto e discreto e os sapatos com saltos baixos. Kanon ainda tomava o champagne abandonado.  
- Já deu, né? – disse, arrancando-lhe a bebida das mãos. – O resto é meu. – mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Voltou rápido. – ofereceu o capacete.

- Ela já estava dormindo. Entreguei a chave pro amigo ali. – replicou acenando pra um dos muitos seguranças da menina. Tomou o resto da garrafa (que não era muito) e aceitou o capacete. – Espero que você não seja fraco pra champagne. Quero chegar em casa inteira hoje.

- Se ta com medo vai a pé! – Mostrou a língua e vestiu o capacete. – Bobona.

- Você não devia falar assim com uma dama.

- To estressado. Não gosto de ser chofer.

- Aaah, mas foi só um pouquinho. Fico te devendo essa. – subiu na moto vermelha e o abraçou por trás.

- É, parece que vou ter que te levar até lá em cima. Aquele teço que você bebeu já ta fazendo efeito.

- Como sabe que to um pouco tonta?

- Só ver sua cara. Não esquenta, eu dirijo devagar.  
- Valeu...

-+-+-+-+

- Chegamos.

- Pois é. Que triste, não? – parou. – Odeio despedidas. – consertou.

- Mas nós moramos praticamente no mesmo lugar. E amanhã nos veremos no treino, nem precisa se despedir. – começaram a subir.

- Ah, mas mesmo assim. Quando eu tenho uma noite boa, não quero que acabe.

- Normal. Eu também não queria que acabasse.

Milo olhou incrédulo. O que fora aquela indireta de Camus? Até arrepiou-o por dentro. Achou melhor se esquivar. Vai que ele lhe estava falando como amigo apenas.

- Hm, então o que acha de chamarmos o Mu e o Shaka pra tirarmos uma partidinha de truco?

- Hahaha, está louco? – Camus virou-se no meio das escadas com as mãos na cintura. – Sabe que horas são?

- Na real? Perdi a hora.

- Sei. São quase três da manhã, mon ami.

- Nossa! Realmente perdi a noção do tempo. Mas pra me desculpar, te acompanho até a casa de Aquário!  
- Não precisa disso.

- Precisa sim! Você bebeu, pode rolar escada abaixo, vai saber...  
- Hahaha, até parece! Tudo bem, pode vir. Assim não precisa se despedir.

- _Entaxei_!

-+-+-+-+

(0) Bonsoir (Francês) - Boa noite.

(1) Nai (Grego) - Sim

(2) _J'aimerais un riz pilaf et une salade niçoise_. (Francês) - Eu vou querer um arroz pilaf e uma salada niçoise.

_(3) Três bien_ (Francês) - Muito bem

_(4) J'aimerais le même_ (Francês) - Vou querer o mesmo

(5) Muscadet - vinho branco seco

_(6) Bonsoir, complimentez le chef de ma part (Francês) - Boa noite, comprimente o chef por mim._


	3. 03 Sakura Hanabira no Yume

Konnichiwa!!  
Ogenki desu ka?  
Primeiramente agradecer reviews! Para 'Shiryuu', realmente as pessoas travam um pouco com novos personas... Mas eu tive que fazer a Venus... Culpe a Le Tita! Valeu por acreditar na fic! E Graças à "Larc" pude ver que o 'messieur' que eu coloquei no cap anterior estava errado... Se escreve 'monsieur'... Desculpaaaaa! E brigada pelo toque!  
Ééé, o terceiro episódio tem nome japonês. Não é homenagem à ninguém, mas como vai ter uma coisa aí no meio que eu nããão vou contar o que ééé (wihihi) que tem a ver com pétalas de cerejeira, achei que o mais correto seria colocar o nome desse título em japonês /o/ Vocês entenderam, né?  
O nome do cap é "Sakura hanabira no yume" que significa "sonhos de pétalas de cerejeira..." XDD que medo...  
E pô, eu queria um cap com nome hindu... Mas não sei nada de hindu... --" é muito difícil. Se alguém souber, me passe algumas coisas, right? Adoro essa mistureba de línguas... Nem que seja só pra eu pôr nos comentários pré-textos que ninguém lê. Bah, eu leio! Mesmo sendo meu oO  
E nossa, esse cap acabou saindo antes do que eu esperava oO Bem, saiu antes dos dois meses que me dei de prazo /o/ Apesar de eu ter achado ele longo pra caramba oO Principalmente a parte da Venus e do Kanon (me desculpem fãs de Kanon e de KanonxSaga xX!) Mas é pra dar uma idéia de quanto tempo Milo e Camus andaram... E do quão longe eles foram deixados do Santuário XD E também do _taaanto_ que eles queriam voltar XDDD Sorry! o  
Tava pensando... Não existe cavaleiro de ouro alemão, né? oO Que coisa... Sempre tem um alemão em algum lugar XD Alguém sabe de algum? XD  
E segurem o 'coração' nesse cap hein oO  
Gomeeeeen some

**AVISO: HENTAI E LEMON À VISTA. EU AVISEI.**

* * *

**Cap. 03 – _Sakura Hanabira no Yume_**

- Nossa... Por que Peixes não é a primeira casa..? – replicou a menina ao chegar ao santuário e olhar pra cima, vendo toda a escadaria a frente. – Aw... que preguiça de subiiir... – passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados, fechando os olhos e cambaleando um pouco sobre o saltinho. Kanon sorriu.

- Pra uma Cavaleira de Ouro, você desiste fácil. – provocou, ainda sorrindo de leve.

- Ah, é? Engraçadinho... Bah, que se dane. Quanto mais rápido eu subir, mais cedo chego em casa! – disse erguendo os braços pra cima, como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

Começaram então a subir os degraus. Tudo estava escuro, a não ser pelo que a lua podia iluminar de leve, e aparentemente todos os cavaleiros já estavam recolhidos. Sabe Atena se pela bebida ou pelo sono, a ex-amazona vira e mexe dava uns tropeços pelo caminho. Mas tinha bebido tão pouco... Não?  
- Chegamos ao seu Lar-Doce-Lar, _griego_!(0) – esticou as mãos aos joelhos. – _Buenas noches, mi amigo_!(1)  
- Ave, parece que o Shura tomou conta do seu corpo!

- Esqueceu que sou cigana? – ela indagou franzindo o cenho. – Vou ind.. opa! – ao virar, tonteou um pouco e quase caiu, se não fosse um pilar extremamente bem colocado ao seu lado.

- Desde quando os ciganos são tão fracos pra bebida? – alfinetou. – Você consegue chegar lá em cima hoje sozinha?

- Em cinco minutos! – pensou melhor. – Ok, talvez dez.

- Boa sorte. – disse, fazendo menção de entrar.

- _Maledetto_...(2) – xingava baixinho. – _Meglio cosi_.(3) Assim posso ir mais rápido. – e saiu, destinada à 12ª casa. Deu alguns passos e logo sentiu alguém atrás de si. – _Ma che_?(4)

- Pare de falar como o Carlo... Antes que o Dite te agarre.

- Por que está vindo comigo?

- Porque você está _ligeiramente_ bêbada. – sorriu irônico com as mãos no bolso da calça social.

- To nada! Olha só! Posso até fazer o 4! – cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, fazendo o tal número com ela, levemente desequilibrada. – Ou o 8! – fez a posição de macaco de anime.(5)

- _Entaxei_, mas por via das dúvidas, vou leva-la até lá.

- Hahaha, ah Kanon... Assuma! – sorriu belamente, fazendo Kanon sentir um arrepio. – Você queria me acompanhar desde o início! – mostrou a língua infantil.

- Metida! – retrucou a língua, agora levemente corado.

Subiram as escadarias intermináveis à florida casa de Peixes. Com mais alguns tropeços e risadas. A brisa fresca batia por sobre a pele de ambos, e pelo pouco de bebida que beberam, o álcool apenas os havia deixado alegres.

- Aaah, finalmenteee! – entrou em sua casa, praticamente esquecendo de Kanon e se jogando no sofá.

- Bom, mocinha, agora que está em casa, sã e salva, vou descer. – disse ao pé da porta.

- Ah, Kanon, desculpa! Eu quase esqueci de você! – correu até o cavaleiro e o abraçou inocente. – Valeu por subir comigo! Realmente não sei se chegaria aqui hoje! Hahaha – deu uma risada gostosa.

- Não foi nada. Bom, vou...

- Ah, perae! Vou te recompensar! – correu até a mesa, pegou uma cadeira de estofado em veludo vermelho, postou-a frente à um armário em mogno talhado ao estilo antigo e subiu de leve sobre a cadeira, tentando evitar ao máximo sujar o estofado. Tanto esforço apenas fazia Kanon enrubescer ao ver '_inocentemente_' os tules de babados brancos que havia por baixo da saia negra e rodada da cigana. Abriu um dos vidros tirando uma garrafa de dentro. Fechou a porta de vidro e desceu da cadeira, limpando-a com a mão desocupada. Foi, então, com a garrafa em mãos até a mesa. Kanon apenas a observava.

- Olha, realmente não precisa... – tentou replicar ao ver a menina colocar dois copos sobre o balcão da cozinha junto à bebida e depois fechar a porta o empurrando de vez para dentro.

- É cortesia. Aproveite que estou de bom humor por Milo! – sorriu, servindo os copos. Ao que Kanon pode ler, era um licor de rosas. - "Oh, que coisa original, nunca teria imaginado isso na casa de peixes." – pensou, virando os olhos de leve.

- Hahaha, a garrafa é de licor de rosas, mas o conteúdo nem eu sei o que é! – disse, entregando um copo à Kanon e pegando o seu.

- Como? – pegou o copo.

- É um segredo do mestre Afrodite. – disse orgulhosa. – Ele deixou aqui e disse que era algo especial pra uma ocasião especial! Um '_elixir secreto_'... – sorriu e analisou o líquido azulado através do copo.

- Então estamos comemorando sua subida pra casa de peixes? – sorriu, tentando ser cômico.

- Não, bobo! Vamos comemorar o nosso bom desempenho hoje! Ao meu plano perfeito e ao seu jeito especial pra chofer! – riu um pouco mais, erguendo o vidro.

- A-há-há, palhacitos! – ergueu também. – Saúde.

- Hn, que clichê! – resmungou e sorveu o líquido de uma só vez, assim como Kanon. – Aaah! Nossa, como é forte! – amparou a boca com as costas da mão. – Mas tem um gosto muito bom!

- É verdade! Realmente é uma bebida para uma ocasião especial... E você gastando à toa. – colocou o copo à mesa.

- Ah, para de doce! Você é meu melhor amigo e o único que me atura, se eu não bebesse isso com você, com quem seria? – mostrou a língua novamente sem reparar na cara sem graça do amigo e tornou a por bebida nos copos. Depois tomou sua parte um pouco mais devagar dessa vez, saboreando o gosto peculiar da bebida. O cavaleiro de gêmeos fez o mesmo. Ao ver que ela ia colocar nos copos uma próxima dose, o geminiano tirou a garrafa das mãos dela.

- Chega de bebidas pra você por hoje, pisciniana. – foi até o armário e sem esforço colocou a garrafa no lugar.

- _Naaaniii_!_ Mo ippai ga hoshiii_!(6) – reclamou num bico birrento. – _A-ku-ma_.(7)

- Hey, há um momento atrás você me disse que eu era seu melhor amigo, e agora me chama de demônio? – disse, voltando ao lado da amiga, agora visivelmente embriagada.

- Você é mau comigo. Eu te dei o elixir secreto do meu mestre e você nem me deixa tomar mais um pouquinho! – virou-se de frente pra ele de braços cruzados. – Ta louco, viu.

- Ah, não fique emburrada. – disse chegando perto da garota. – Pense que você tem que dormir pra encher o Milo de perguntas amanhã! – sorriu sincero, ainda apenas alegre devido à bebida. Realmente, homens eram bem mais tolerantes ao álcool que as mulheres.

- É verdade!! Você tem razão! Aí, será que deu tudo certo mesmo? Será que vai pra frente?

- Acho que sim, o Camus pareceu gostar muito da surpresa. Até pediu pra sair sozinho com Milo pela noite.

- É verdade, né! Yay, que beleza!! – comemorou, girando um Kanon perdido pelas mãos pulando feito criança.

- Hey! Ow! Pára! – disse rindo e pulando junto levemente constrangido.

- Ah, mas isso deve ser comemorado!! Onde é que está aquela garraf... – virou sobre os calcanhares, fazendo o pequeno salto quebrar. Kanon tentou evitar que ela fosse ao chão, segurando seu braço, mas foi em vão. Desequilibrado pelo susto mais que pela bebida, foram ambos ao chão, por cima do tapete felpudo. Venus ria, com Kanon estranhamente postado por cima de si.   
Kanon olhou fundo nos olhos de Venus. Venus olhou fundo nos olhos de Kanon. Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e o inevitável aconteceu. Se beijaram.  
No começo o beijo era leve, cauteloso. Mas com o toque das línguas, o calor das bebidas e a proximidade dos dois, os beijos foram ficando mais luxuosos, lascivos, e já começavam a tirar gemidos dos dois. Kanon deixou seu corpo pressionar mais Venus sobre o tapete, deixando-a ciente de todo seu desejo. Se é que ela ainda não havia percebido. Essas calças sociais pegam a forma de qualquer coisa.

O geminiano começou a desamarrar as fitas brancas do corpete negro do vestido da pisciniana, enquanto a beijava e sentia ela cautelosamente desabotoar os botões de sua camisa social negra. Beijou-a mais uma vez com volúpia assim que sentiu a parte da frente do vestido alacear o suficiente para que pudesse pôr uma de suas mãos por sobre os seios da cigana. A menina, que como ele já estava com a respiração alterada há tempos, puxou-o pela gola aberta da camisa e gemeu de leve ao sentir a carícia. Kanon se demorou um pouco mais por lá e desceu a mão até as coxas da menina, onde postava-se uma irritante meia calça. Tirou um lado após o outro com ligeira impaciência juntamente aos sapatos, voltando para beijá-la novamente ao apertar o início de suas coxas possessivo.

- Kanon... me dê o que eu quero... – sussurrou ao ouvido do cavaleiro forçando-o a tirar a camisa de vez, gemendo de excitação e quase fazendo o que ela pedia. Mas não ia ser tão fácil assim, ah não ia.

- E o que você quer, _koritsi_..?(8) – provocou, puxando o vestido mais pra baixo, deixando que ele a cobrisse apenas da cintura pra baixo. Beijou seus seios, demorando-se nos pontos róseos ao centro. Não eram grandes como o padrão espanhol pedia, mas eram fartos para os padrões gregos. No tamanho certo para o grego em questão. Com as outras mãos, continuava as carícias pelo restante do corpo da pisciniana, que cerrava os olhos lacrimejantes de tesão.

- Ah... Kanon... Não... Não é... justo... – tentava protestar em vão. Até que uma idéia mais ousada a fez descer uma das mãos que unhavam com força suas costas até a calça, ainda intacta, não fosse pelo volume descomunal em sua frente. Desamarrou o cinto rápida e discretamente e desabotoou a calça social, alcançando com suas mãos sedosas e levemente frias o sexo de Kanon, que mordeu sua pele com a surpresa.

- ... você quer ser mau... eu... eu também sei ser... _♫_ - começou a entoar uma melodia bem baixinha enquanto movimentava em carícias lentas o falo de Kanon. O geminiano mal conseguia apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos acima da garota. Quanto mais a música preenchia seus ouvidos, mais forte a carícia parecia se tornar. Porém, quanto mais próximo ao clímax se sentia, mais sentia que algo o impedia de chegar lá. A tortura da menina mesmo que iniciada há pouco menos de um minuto, já o fazia tremer e gemer alto. Kanon juntou toda a força que tinha (e a que não tinha também) e deu um beijo na menina, fazendo a música parar. Correu tirar a mão dela de seu baixo-ventre e ele mesmo o segurou. Sentia que ia explodir. A cigana ria de leve, vitoriosa.

O geminiano, então, levantou os olhos nublados de desejo e falta de controle. A cavaleira mal viu quando ele arrancou-lhe o resto das roupas sem feri-la, juntamente com suas calças e tacou-as longe. Se não a fizesse sua agora, nem sabia o que aconteceria. Assim o fez, e penetrou em Venus com força, arrancando um gemido de dor dela e sentindo-a contrair por dentro. E mais, sentira o motivo da dor. Venus ainda era virgem.

Mais uma vez, quase usou o 10º sentido para controlar-se e começou a remexer os quadris vagarosamente, tentando fazer com que a garota se acostumasse com aquele pedaço latejante dele dentro de dela. Ouviu novamente uma melodia, incentivando-o a continuar. Beijou a pisciniana voluptuosamente acelerando as estocadas, gemendo e ouvindo gemidos por entre a melodia. Não demorou muito e se esvaiu dentro da amante, sentindo ela chegar ao orgasmo quase junto de si. Descansou o corpo suado por cima dela, logo depois a acolhendo em seu peito.  
Lá fora, uma pétala de cerejeira caía frente a janela.

-+-+-+-+

Subiam conversando sobre banalidades até a casa de Camus. Realmente o jantar fora ótimo, e terminara ótimo também. O momento até merecia uma foto. Camus comentava algum filme visto no TelecineCult, o que lembrou Milo de alguma fic de polícia e ladrão que ele havia lido na internet. Mundos diferentes, que se uniam naquela conversa.  
- Daí, o cara tinha se apaixonado pelo ladrão! Daí ferrou pro lado dele...

- Mas, como tudo acaba bem, essa fic também acabou, certo?  
- Cabou nada... Ela ainda ta escrevendo.

- Hahaha, não sei como você consegue ler algo inacabado sem morrer de ansiedade! – Camus sorriu.

- Não sabia que você tinha bom humor! – deu uma cotoveladinha no braço do amigo.

- É, nem eu. Pois bem, chegamos. – disse, parando à porta com Milo e a abrindo.

- Hey, você disse que não íamos nos despedir! – riu-se.

- Eu não disse nada, você que está dizendo!

- _Entaxei_, _entaxei_! Hahaha... Amanhã nos falamos, francês!

- Isso foi uma despedida!

- Aaah, foi maaal! – coçou a cabeça. – O que eu falo então? – replicou de frente pra ele.

Eis que de repente, uma pétala de cerejeira veio voando com o vento até eles, pousando nos lábios de Milo para depois seguir ao chão. Os olhos azuis dele então se encheram de um brilho estranho e ele se aproximou mais de Camus e o beijou. O aquariano arregalara os olhos e demorara a retribuir o beijo do cavaleiro da 8ª casa surpreso, mas logo depois o fez. Milo sentiu Camus responder ao seu beijo e não parou. Na verdade, não conseguia parar. Era como se algo o estivesse possuindo, sem que ele soubesse o que.

Milo se afastou um pouco para que pudessem respirar. Estavam ofegantes e os lábios rubros. Se olhavam incrédulos. Milo recuou um passo assombrado com o que fizera.  
Uma nova pétala voava na direção deles sem sequer ser percebida. E não vinha sozinha.

- Camus, eu... – começou a dizer, mas foi brutalmente interrompido por um beijo de Camus. Mais uma vez, os dois só separaram depois de ofegantes. Uma pétala desceu do pescoço de Camus, a outra de próximo ao seu umbigo.

- Eu... – Camus olhava totalmente ruborizado para Milo. Recuava para dentro da casa sem perceber. Milo só fazia olhá-lo surpreso.  
Uma brisa forte cercou-os. Junto à ela, mais pétalas e folhas. Milo subiu o braço tentando proteger o rosto do vento que o atacava, assim como Camus, sem evitar que mais flores tocassem-nos. O desejo foi estampado no rosto deles, principalmente depois de sentirem as flores por cima da calça, em suas regiões mais sensíveis.

Gemeram de leve. Encararam-se. Beijaram-se animalescamente, as línguas guerreando dentro da boca.

Milo empurrava Camus pra dentro de casa, atropelando algumas folhas que entraram com o vento e batendo a porta às costas. Camus tentava arrancar a camisa de mangas longas de Milo e este, após bater a porta e jogar o casaco de Camus longe, tentava lhe arrancar a camisa de cetim, quase a rasgando com a violência. Quase nus, o francês puxou o grego para sua cama o jogando nela com fúria. Viu o grego gemer forte ao cair na cama e reparou que nela também repousavam pétalas de cerejeira.

O escorpiniano estava enlouquecido e puxou Camus pelos cabelos para mais um beijo lascivo e quente arrancando-lhe os últimos fios de sanidade do aquariano. As ereções esfregavam-se uma contra a outra, os fazendo gemer forte com o prazer. Se apertavam com força, tentando com isso sentir todo o corpo um do outro. Camus pegou as mãos e as colocou sobre os lábios de Milo, que os chupo com volúpia provocando o francês. O gesto fez com que ele gemesse e se esfregasse mais no grego, mordendo os lábios.

Sem aviso, o dono da casa puxou os dedos finos da boca de Milo e rodeou sua entrada. O grego cerrou os olhos e se contorceu para trás ao sentir o outro o penetrando com os dedos, o preparando para o que vinha a seguir.

Camus retirou os dedos de dentro de Milo e posicionou-os sobre seu sexo latente, sentindo Milo rebolar pra cima e pra baixo para fazer com que a carícia sobre a região aumentasse. O francês começou a fazer o que ele queria, enquanto posicionou-se e o penetrou de uma vez enquanto arrancava-lhe um beijo para evitar que o companheiro gritasse de dor. Vagarosamente, deixando que Milo se acostumasse consigo, começou a entrar e sair dele, no mesmo ritmo que masturbava o falo do escorpiniano. O ritmo foi aumentando, assim como os gemidos e a força com que se apertavam.  
- Camus...

- Milo...

- Eu...  
- Eu não estou... conseguindo mais... segurar...ticamente esquecendo de Kanon e se jogando no sofpelo pouco de bebida que beberam, o alcaminho.

E gozaram, lambuzando não só seus peitos e o interior de Milo, mas também a cama do cavaleiro de Aquário. O espasmo fora tão forte que Camus caiu sobre um Milo também exausto. O francês ainda olhou para o lado e viu a janela aberta.

- Hnn... _Compris_... (9) – disse e dormiu.

* * *

(0) Griego** (Espanhol)** – Grego.

(1) Buenas noches, mi amigo. **(Espanhol)** – Boa noite, meu amigo.

(2) Maledetto. **(Italiano)** – Maldito.

(3) Meglio cosi. **(Italiano)** – Melhor assim.

(4) Ma che. **(Italiano)** – Mas, o quê.

(5) Posição do macaco em anime **(Cult)** – Posição em que as pernas estão flexionadas para fora e os braços formam um círculo acima da cabeça, semelhante a um oito.

(6) Naaaniii! Mo ippai ga hoshiii! **(Japonês)** – Qualééé! Eu quero mais!!

(7) A-ku-ma. **(Japonês)** – De-mô-nio.

(8) Koritsi **(Grego)** – Garota.

(9) Compris **(Francês)** – Compreendo.


	4. 04 El Día Antes del Passado Mañana

Buenas noches!!  
Que tal?

Mil desculpas pela demorenha!  
To estudando firme pro vestibular, daí fico quase sem tempo de entrar no pc e consequentemente escrever as continuações! --  
Mas, espero que gostem desse capítulo! Está curtinho, mas pelo menos atualizei finalmente!

O nome desse capítulo está em espanhol para homenagear o Shura!  
Por que? Sei lá. Porque ele varre as casas D

"El día antes del passado mañana" significa 'o dia antes do dia depois de amanhã' (resumindo: "o dia seguinte").

Perdón+some+

* * *

**El Día Antes del Passado Mañana**

Passava de onze e meia quando o sol bateu no rosto de Venus e seus olhos contraíram quase que involuntariamente. Ainda sonolenta, esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, se esticou e grunhiu preguiçosamente. Apoiou-se com os cotovelos para se levatar, sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça e um gosto estranho de cabo de guarda-chuva na boca. Assim que conseguiu levantar e abrir ligeiramente os olhos, reparou que havia dormido no tapete da sala. Que absurdo, totalmente sem classe. Se mestre Afrodite a visse assim... Estava com a maquiagem amanhecida e com um pijama de frio que começava a incomodá-la por estar aquecendo-a demais. Nem se lembrava de tê-lo pego do armário e vestido. Olhou mais ao redor e reparou na janela aberta. O chão abaixo dela, coberto por flores de cerejeira.

- Droga de dor-de-cabeça... Droga de maquiagem borrada... Droga de janela aberta...

Levantou-se, por fim, pegou um algodão, umideceu-o com um produto para tirar maquiagem e passou sobre o rosto, passando uma maquiagem leve por cima. Penteou os cabelos ondulados e foi à cozinha pegar uma vassoura para varrer as flores que invadiram sua sala.  
Terminada a pequena e provisória faxina, abandonou a vassoura ao lado da janela e foi preguiçosamente em direção ao banheiro, desabotoando a blusa do pijama na intenção de banhar-se. Puxou a pesada porta anti-ruído que separava sua suíte dos outros cômodos da casa e, repentinamente, trombou com um rapaz alto, apenas de toalha e cabelos longos e molhados.

- AH+cobre os olhos com as mãos e corre atrás da vassoura deixada na sala+

- Afe, que susto garota+olha+ Que foi? Sou eu!

- ¡So porque eres mi amigo, no significa que puedes invadir mi casa y todavía caminar pelado en él+diz, voltando com a vassora e ameaçando-o+

- Peraí, foi você quem me fez entrar aqui ontem! E olha só quem fala! Já viu o estado de sua blusa+retruca, colocando o indicador onde deveria estar fechado o primeiro botão do pijama+ Aliás, se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria dormindo nua naquele tapete. +desvia o olhar e cruza os braços emburrado+

- Quer dizer que... +baixa a vassoura+ que nós...

- É. Depois que seu plano deu certo.

- É verdade... Eu até.., digo, nós até bebemos aquele licor e depois... Meu Zeus... +disse, colocando a mão sobre a testa, visivelmente preocupada+

- Bah... Tudo bem, não esquente. Eu não contarei a ninguém. E posso fingir q não aconteceu, se isso está te incomodando tanto.

- Não é isso... +olha para a janela aberta, com o resto de pétalas varridas ao chão+ Não é bem com isso que estou preocupada...

-+-+-+-+-+

Milo se remexe na cama. Cama dura... Mas cheiro bom. Frio no rosto. Mas cobertor quentinho. Que foi que o homem do tempo disse ontem mesmo? Será que tava chegando frente fria? Não se lembrava. Só se lembrava que saiu pra jantar com Camus, que tudo dera certo e que o francês prometera sair mais vezes com ele.

Se esticou um pouco mais e encostou em algo mais quente. Não muito, mas era mais quente que o cobertor. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu Camus dormindo ali ao seu lado. Na verdade, quem estava dormindo ao lado de alguém era ele, pois aquela definitivamente não era sua cama, muito menos seu quarto. Tinha livros demais e era muito organizado, tirando aquele monte de flores espalhadas pelo chão.

Levantou a coberta e constatou. Ambos estavam nus. Mas como foram parar ali? Não sabia. Nem queria pensar. Preferia aproveitar melhor a vista.

- Bonjour, Milo. Bon que vous avez réveillé**(1)**. O que procura?

- Ah! Camus!! Eu.. Nada+pula de susto e baixa rapidamente o cobertor+ Kalimera!**(2)**

- Milo... Precisamos conversar.

- Claro...

- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

- Eu já sei. Devemos esquecer, e seguir nossas vidas protegendo Athena.

- Hn... Quase certo.

- Quase?

- Sim, quase. Acho que uma coisa dessas não pode ser ignorada. Eu quis, suponho que você também queria. Só acho que...

- Não entendi o ponto...

- Acho que ninguém precisa ser noticiado do que ocorreu aqui. Entende? Podemos ser discretos, não podemos?

- Hahahah!

- O que foi?

- Isso é a sua cara! Mas eu concordo. Até porque, ia criar muita confusão.

- Trebien. Então é bom você descer... Já passa das 11h, em breve Hyoga estará aqui para treinar.

- 11h?? Não brinca+levanta com tudo, levando o lençol que os cobria+

- Milo+gritou o francês se cobrindo com o travesseiro por puro reflexo+

- Foi mal! É que o Shura disse que ia varrer minha casa hoje!

- Que horas?

- 10 e meia!

- Mon dieu, é melhor se apressar. +disse, jogando a calça de Milo na direção de seu dono, para que ele a vestisse+

- Eycharisto!! **(3) **+disse, correndo para a porta+

- A gente se fala. +alisou os cabelos+ Mas de onde veio esse monte de florzinhas+se perguntou, franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava o quarto+

-+-+-+-+-+

_**(1)**_** "**_Bonjour, Milo. Bon que vous avez réveillé."_** [Francês** Bom dia, Milo. Que bom que acordou.

_**(2)**_ _"Kalispera"_ **[Grego** Bom dia!

_**(3) **__"Eycharisto"_** [Grego** Obrigado!!

* * *

Well

Achei esse cap fraco. Foi só para atualizar mesmo...  
Estou meio apurada e sem imaginação .. Perdóóóón!!

Até next cap!


End file.
